Moon Light
by KimiShiro Chan
Summary: Six months after losing his Shinigami power, a werewolf bites Ichigo during school trip to the mountain. After the incident, gruesome murders began and Ichigo managed to deduct that they have something to do with him. What is he going to do after he found out that it was actually him who kills the victims when he is on a lycanthrope state?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay I wrote another IchiIshi, though this will be multi-chaptered. It's Isame Kuroda's plot so the credit goes to her. I merely did some touch-ups. So, thanks to you, my dear. :***

* * *

"Okay, class, remember that you should stay closer to your friends and other classmates when we arrived to our destination. You might get lost," the annoying voice of their homeroom teacher reached Ichigo's ears along with her stupid reminder.

"Are we fucking pre-schoolers?" the orange haired teen muttered with some few curses. He really hated educational trips. So boring, especially for their age. It wasn't just him, anyway. There were also his friends like Kojima who only kept on texting whoever that was and beside him was Asano who, well, always bored if it wasn't about girls; there was also Inoue, who was trying to be modest, just chattered with Tatsuki who managed to get seated beside her; and then on the back of the bus was Chad who was staring outside blankly- all were obviously too much dreaded because of that trip.

Ichigo might as well talk with his seat mate, though that was also another thing. Who would want to talk with an Uryuu Ishida, anyway? He was more boring to be with than the whole trip. He wanted to kill whoever planned the seating arrangement.

"I'm so-"

"Bored, Kurosaki?" Ishida interrupted suddenly.

The former raised an eyebrow. "Yeah? How did you know? You are too, no?"

The Quincy pushed up his glasses. "Well, it's always the thing you're saying. As if the only fun thing to do is slaying hollows and saving the world." He turned to the next page of his book.

Ichigo snorted. "Are you mocking me? Just only because I've lost my Shinigami powers doesn't mean I couldn't do anything other than that."

"Then tell me what are 'the other things' you're pertaining," Ishida retorted back without looking from his book.

The ex-Shinigami clenched and unclenched his fist at the mention of the lost of his powers, the thing he didn't want to hear right now and then. It was already six months, and nobody mentioned anything about the topic, fearing they might hurt their friend's feelings. Though the only one who didn't mind was his current seat mate who seemed to enjoy snapping him more and more each day. Finally, Ichigo decided to keep quiet instead. "Why should I bother myself explaining to you. It's not as if you cared, though." With that, he stuck on his headsets and settled with listening to the music with his ipod.

Ishida closed his eyes shortly. "You're wrong," he whispered to himself and then continued reading his book.

* * *

"This is the sacred Mount Asuza which believed in the early times to be the habitat of most supernatural beings we heard mostly on urban legends and myths. Though these beings were abundant, there were also humans who were trained to be hunters or priests or priestesses in order to bring their race into extinction. And as according to old stories, mortals managed to won so the monsters we know were finally gone and wouldn't be able to eat our kind anymore," the teacher told everyone.

While the teacher kept on ranting and ranting about some bluff facts and histories, there were still some who had taken down notes for studies, and others who were trying to stifle their yawns.

The whole class was standing in the clear field of a forest. Others were sitting on the ground, while the rest was looking around for something interesting, namely hot springs or a temple with a young and pretty priestess.

Knowing that there would be nothing much to do around, Ichigo decided to separate a little from the group and wander on his own in the forest. He thought that some time alone would do some help.

After passing through some giant trees and stepping over a few roots that sprouted outside the soil, the teen managed to find a perfect place to settle for a while. He sat on a freshly cut tree trunk and began meditating.

But the a few moments later, the silence was suddenly broke by a howl.

Ichigo frowned. "Probably the rustling leaves."

As he went on concentrating, his senses suddenly awaken as a fallen tree branch broke, as if somebody stepped on it. When he looked around, he saw the least thing he was expecting to see.

A wolf.

It was looking strangely at Ichigo and then sniffed the air. The wolf has black and white color for its mane and a red streak criss-crossing its body. The color of its body looked weird enough.

Ichigo wasn't an animal lover, nor having interest on them, but he knew too well that there wasn't any kind of wolf looking like that.

Though it was like that, it seemed tamed, though. Never did it bark on him or hissed. It just stand there, like waiting for Ichigo to making it come forward.

Ichigo whistled, mentioning for it to come towards him. It did what he meant and then the teen began to pet its head. "Hey, there, buddy. Are you lost? Somebody probably owns you, hmmm?" He caressed its back to the tail that made the wold trying to snuggle on his lap.

The wolf looked up on him with its odd yellow eyes with blue circles adorning its orbs. Those eyes began to focus on Ichigo's, having an eye to eye contact between them. The teen seemed to be entranced too much for a few minutes that he didn't even notice the wolf's cuspids burrying themselves on his right forearm's flesh, making it bleed profusely, staining his jeans bright red.

Ichigo blinked at the sudden pain and looked at its source. His eyes widen in horror and shock, and he quickly grabbed his bleeding forearm and hissed in pain. "Ouch, you bad-"

The weird dog suddenly disappeared.

Grrr, now he have to nurse a wound, without even scolding the animal.

"Kurosaki, what are you doing there?"

Great. Right on a bad timing.

"You're not my guardian so you don't have to know why I'm here, Ishida." Ichigo glared daggers at him.

The said man paid no heed and noticed the blood flowing freely on the other's side. "Are you bleeding?"

"This is nothing. Just a scratch from an animal."

"You're lying."

Ichigo irritatedly looked at him. "How can you even say that? Psychic?"

"Two reasons: A scratch wouldn't look as bad as that; and also, there's no animal here. Our teacher informed us."

"Wow, never thought you're listening to her shitty lectures."

Ishida resisted to roll his eyes. "Would you stop changing the topic. What I'm saying is that you have to treat that wound immediately so it won't get infected."

Ichigo walked passed him, hitting on the smaller man's left shoulder. "Why bother?"

And with that, he left Ishida alone in his recent location on the forest.

* * *

**Do you like the first chapter? Please, tell me what you think. I'll gladly accept it no matter how bad it is. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, never thought I'll update this fast, so here it is, the Chapter 2! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ichigo wanted to bang his head already because of too much pain, not to mention he felt so dizzy and nauseous. He sucked in a deep breath and sunk back on his bus seat, the rough road didn't even help at all. Still, it was dawn and they were finally on their way home.

He looked at his right forearm hastily covered with his hankie which was probably unsanitized. He didn't care though, as long as it stopped the bleeding, it was fine. But he wouldn't dare to say the wound would just close like that, since not only it was throbbing painfully, it also looked bad swollen. Oh well, an animal bite is an animal bite. It could be treated immediately when he went home.

Ichigo groaned as he resisted the urge to fall asleep. Everything felt heavy and hot. His whole body seemed so warm like a fever course running through his veins.

"Damn that wolf..." Unable to held back, sleep and wary overcome him, making his head lolled back.

Little did he know that his seat mate had been watching him a little while ago.

* * *

"Kurosaki-kun, we're here..."

Blink. Blink. "Inoue?"

The said girl smiled brightly when he woke up groggily. "We're here, but you're still sleeping so I woke you up." She suddenly frowned and looked worried. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. I guess. Just tired, that's all." Ichigo looked around and scratched his head. "Maybe we should get out of this bus now. Sorry for the trouble, by the way."

"It's nothing."

Students flooded while stepping out of the vehicle, and going separate ways afterwards. Almost all were talking on their way home with some friends, some went individually and made their way home instantly.

Ichigo bid goodbye to some of his friends and slung back his bag, placing both his hands in his pocket. But when he reached for the right one, he felt his bloodied hankie he thought he used as a bandage folded neatly inside. He instinctively grasp his wound, which was now wrapped with a clean gauze. Not to mention, it felt better now.

Though that was odd, he never asked for a first aid before falling asleep. Which means... somebody bothered to nurse it for him.

Hmmm, probably the orange-haired girl since she was the worry wart type.

But her seat was too far from him, and the nearest one was...

Ishida.

Ichigo groaned at the thought. "Probably, Inoue. Yes, that's more possible."

* * *

Ishida sat on top of his bed. He was worried since lately. If what Ichigo said was true, then how did it happened? What if it was some kind of unencountered wild animal had bitten him that has a poisonous venom or some sort of rabbies that could kill him in an instant?

He sighed. Why was he worried, anyway? He probably even had no idea that he was the one who treated his wound while he was fast asleep.

Maybe he just pitied him after the other has lost his powers.

Yes, he only felt sympathic for his classmate. Nothing more.

* * *

After Ichigo settled for bed, he was overwhelmed immediately with dreams. More like nightmares, actually.

**Black, it was all black and darkness Ichigo never imagined before. His body was so warm, so warm that it was so scalding. He wondered what was happening, because he never dreamed like that before. He was all alone by himself and crouching there in unbearable pain. And then he saw those eyes again...**

******The eyes of the mysterious wolf that had once stared at him.**

* * *

**Hey, sorry if this is shorter than the last chappie, but don't worry, I'll make it longer next time. **

**Review much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**An unexpected phenomenon will occur this month. It was discovered by our local space observers that there will be consecutive full moons this month. According to—**

Uryu walked towards the television to shut it off after hearing the main headline of a news program.

"Full moons for the whole month? Now that's weird." He looked outside. The night was already deep and yet he still couldn't find sleep. As if something was telling him not to for he could miss out something big if ever.

He sighed, trying to shake off the eerie feeling. "Oh well, there's probably a scientific explanation for that."

* * *

**Meanwhile in a dark alley somewhere in Karakura, midnight…**

"Somebody, help me!" A strawberry blonde on her mid-thirties was running for her life along the dark, with her high heels clicking loudly against the wet cement floor.

After her was an unknown figure moving at fastest speed, hissing and growling at its soon-to-be prey. Hovering on top of the woman with ease, it cornered her swiftly and the latter stumbled backwards, trembling with fear after she came face to face with her captor.

What she saw was a hairy dog-like monster with sharp canine teeth and yellow eyes with slit pupils staring hungrily at her like she was a piece of fresh meat to be eaten—which actually was true.

After a blood-curling, high-pitched piercing scream, splatters of dark red blood sprayed on the wet marble walls of the dark alley in the dead of the night without anyone to hear.

* * *

Ichigo woke up with the smell of Yuzu's cooking. Whatever it was, it was appealing to the teen's nose. Though he wondered since when he became reactive to such—

He peeked one eye from the pillow and noticed the time. It was already 7:45 am, Monday.

_Hmmm… why did my alarm clock didn't ring? _

_Class starts at 8:00 am…_

_I still got 15 minutes so…_

_**Oh shit! I'm late! **_

The orange haired teen went up abruptly from the bed and hastily made his way towards the bathroom to fix himself, ignoring his younger sister's call of "Breakfast is ready!" from the first floor. He must admit he sometimes hated schooling but never was he marked for tardiness. That was the least thing he would dare to let happen.

But just as he was about to throw his clothes last night, he noticed the streaks of dried blood painting his white shirt and some on his boxers.

He frowned deeply. He had no wound lately, save the wolf bite he got during their educational trip which was too small to bleed that profusely to stain the linen like it was its print or something, but surely it wasn't somebody else's, right?

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts.

"Ichi-nii, what takes you too long? You only got eight minutes left for school. Please hurry up," the youngest Kurosaki called from outside.

Taking one last confused look on his last night's garments, he proceeded to take a bath and wore a fresh set of uniform, though the weird thing never escaped his mind even for a while. Man, what an odd start for the day.

"You stayed too late last night?" Karin commented when he heard her brother stepping down the stairs towards the kitchen.

"My alarm clock malfunctioned. I think."

Yuzu settled down one plate for him. "I think Dad is about to buy another batteries for some things in here too with the groceries so you better replace them." She turned on the stove to cook another dish.

Ichigo forgot what she said, what piqued his interest was raw red meat on top of the kitchen counter beside the oven.

Karin followed his line of sight when she saw him practically drooling and was too preoccupied over the said thing.

Ichigo instantly grabbed the raw flesh and devoured like there was no tomorrow. The meat's juice trickling down his right wrist as he chewed it like a bubble gum and finished it with one gulp, which earned him startled gasps from his two sisters.

Yuzu stared at her brother. "Ichi-nii…"

Karin dropped her chopsticks in shock. "Did you just… eat it? Raw?"

The latter licked his tongue and tried to look away from the two. "I better get going then."

The two girls could only look at each other.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Ichigo muttered loudly to himself once outside their house. "Lately, I woke up with blood prints on my shirt which isn't even mine. Then… then I suddenly had these urges to eat disgusting raw red meat that probably isn't washed yet. The thing is, I just let it pass without explaining myself to them! Urgh! What's happening to me?!"

* * *

Uryu was walking on his way to school when he came past a crowd outside an alley. Police forces and some medics came in and out of the said area; an ambulance was ringing its siren too. They seemed to be retrieving a somewhat deformed and brutally murdered body of a lady, as what the bespectacled boy observed and heard from the murmurs of the people around.

The stretcher that carried the uncovered cadaver came across him. Its eyes were wide open, almost popping out; and there were some innards missing. The grotesque figure didn't bothered him, what made him thought deeply was the culprit. There were no traces of hollow aura, not to mention, it was physically injured and it seemed that the victim's soul was still intact.

Could it be that there was another group of mysterious evils lurking around the corners again?

_Well, if that's the case, I'll gladly finish them off. _


End file.
